deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Manchitas777/Back to the old grind.
Hey Guys, Mays here, so after last blog post’s pretty dramatic and cynical mood, I’ve decided to give an update on the behind the scenes of my work so far. Now I currently still don’t have my technology up to date, however I do have my motivation to continue almost at one hundred percent and will even continue on a mobile device If I have to (Gotta work with what you got I guess.) Also I’ve managed to get my issue mostly sorted out and my break from writing to help deal with life’s roadblocks certainly helped as it made me reconnect with myself in many ways I needed to think of. In the end it’s been a battle but not an uphill one like it used to be, I’m well on my way to getting back into the fray. Also I am still thankful for the people who put up with my sorrow in both real life and in the comment section of the last blogpost, honestly I originally wanted to not do it and just suck up the pain but now I feel empowered by accepting my flaws and adapting, thank you for being with me in such tough times. Anyways onto the main thing: Scout VS Bibi. Like I said this battle will still be done and it is in my priority list, however while on my break, I spent a lot of time looking at the things that made me happy (Comics, Video Games, the supernatural etc.) and in that time, I found a few more match ups that really got my wheels turning and in short now make me want to start on them as well (One in particular really got me excited which I’ll get to in a bit.) To put it simply I have a new line of match ups that have excited me far more than Scout VS Bibi but I still feel responsibility for the delays and adding another battle to write my put more unnecessary pressure on me and my researching skills. So what do I do? I compromise. I will be finishing one of the three death battles I had in mind and will also finish the Fight and results of Scout VS Bibi. On top of that I will leave the remaining two death battles up to a vote in the comment section or simply a dart board. Now what is this death battle that is so important to me? Well here it is. 1. (The one after Scout VS Bibi) Carnage: Carnage. Is. CHAOS!!! Adachi: I thought I could just leave you be, but you’re like a plague. Desc:The persona using serial killer takes on the red symbiotic embodiment of mayhem, which one will live to take another life? Thoughts: I am so excited to write this one, I’m genuinely surprised that this Death Battle hasn’t already been written as far as I know. Adachi was a decent villain in my opinion with a good amount of complexity and a pretty cool Persona (Even though it technically is kind of a palette swap of Yu’s first Persona but its still nice to look at) and Carnage was always one of my personal favorite Marvel villains from my childhood just from sheer badassery and intimidation alone along with his iconic red design that almost makes him look like a hellish fusion of Spider-Man and Venom except its not, It’s just a much more demonic-like fusion of a symbiote and a serial killer’s bloodstream that murders and murders for shits and giggles (Yup, a truly noteworthy villain). Now with all that in mind, and my compromise also stated, all I have to say is thank you, and I hope to not disappoint. So cheers guys and enjoy the art of creation. -Signed, Mays Lambert. Category:Blog posts